


Addicted

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [21]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin is addicted.Written for Fandot Creativity Night. Prompts were addiction and/or cheddar.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Martin moaned loudly into his pillow in his attic flat, rutting himself against his bed.

 _I'm addicted to you._ Martin's thoughts screamed to no one in particular.  _I'm addicted to your size, your shape, your entrancing scent, your fucking, fucking gorgeous eyes, and your voice._

He increased his speed to feel more friction, to feel, really anything more. 

 _My addiction is you and you alone._   _For too long I've had to keep these thoughts bottled inside me, day after day of working with you, seeing you every single day, sharing rooms with you, trying so fucking hard to memorize every dimple, every ripple, everything about your skin and how it moves when you're just in your pants, you fucking, sexy, gorgeous creature._

Martin bit down on his lip to stifle a guttural scream as he painted his sheets, and his belly with his come. As his breathing returned back to normal, he laid back in his own mess so he could be surrounded with the memory of his addiction. He dragged his finger from his cock all the way up to his neck, and tasted himself, shuddering at the taste. 

_You gorgeous creature, look what you made me do._

As Martin drifted off to sleep, after cocooning himself with his blankets, he heard a faint, growly whisper say, "that's brilliant, Skip."

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to owning nothing, I also truly regret nothing.
> 
> Update: 2017/3/10: I've also recorded a podfic for this fic, if you would like to listen to it, you'll find it here: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Byu3Wz_yRc5-YVFJZVBzYlJ5UE0.


End file.
